Teach Me
by Jasmin1999
Summary: Clary Fray, a 21 year old who majors in Art, studies Art, Maths 2 and Home Economics. Her bestfriend Izzy told her about their new extremely hot Maths 2 teacher. Clary does not believe this until she sees him. After unexpectedly seeing him at a video store, sparks fly, they end up at a bar bathroom. Will their relationship be possible or will Mr.Wayland notice how wrong it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Clary Fray, a 20 year old girl who majors in Art and is taking Art, Maths 2 and home economics, gets an unexpectedly hot teacher. When they both meet at a video store, sparks fly and end up in a bar bathroom. Will this relationship work or will it just be a teacher looking for some stress relieving fun? Rated M for a reason! ClaryxJace / Clace**

"Clary get your ass up!" Yelled my father from downstairs

I groaned and got up. God, I shouldn't have stayed up last night but speaking with Simon made me feel so much better. Simon was my boyfriend but… He lives back in Malibu while I'm stuck in New York. I offer him to come on every spring break but he says his mother's family is coming over.

I hopped in the shower and rinsed my body quickly as well as washed my hair.

I changed into a mini skirt and a black tank top. It was hot in New york at this time. I put my humid red hair in a fishtail braid and put on some foundation, eyeliner, mascara and nude lipstick.

I put on my heels and put everything I needed in my bag.

"Clary you're not planning to wear that are you…" Said My father as he saw me leaving the house.

"Dad, I'm 20 year's old. Soon to be 21, relax." I said.

"My daughter is not leaving like that to school." He demanded.

"No sir. Your daughter will leave how she wants to leave to school." I said and felt a strong palm strike my cheek. I looked at him in burning hatred.

"Not the face, remember? Wouldn't want people to know." I said and he glared at me.

"Goodbye. And fuck you." I said and sped walked to my car and sped off to school.

I felt some tears slide down my cheek but I wiped them off. While I was at the school parking lot, I fixed my makeup and put on a smile.

"Hey Clary." Said Izzy, popping up from no where.

"God Izzy! You scared me!" I said and she smiled.

"Didya hear didya? Didyaaaa?!" She said.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"A new teacher! Apparently, he's the maths 2 teacher!" She said.

"So?..." I said

"Girls told me he's fucking hot! And you're in maths 2! Imagine! Both hot people in one class, things are going to get heated!" She said and I laughed.

"First of all, he's a teacher Izzy. Don't think about banging him. Second, I might drop out of Maths 2 since Im flunking. Third, he might be hot, but I'm not so don't fantasize." I said and she laughed.

"Whatever you say." She sang and I rolled my eyes.

"You have maths next don't you?" Said Izzy and I sighed.

"Yes. So?" I said.

"I'll drop you off and see if he's as hot as they tell me." Said Izzy and I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Fine. But then you'll leave right?" I said and she nodded while giggling.

We walked into the classroom but the teacher wasn't there yet.

"See he isn't here. Now shoo." I said and she groaned.

"That's the same sound you made yesterday night babe." Said A guy behind us.

"Magnus, that'd be actually kinda true if you weren't gay." Said Izzy and he laughed.

"Magnus have you seen the new teacher?" I asked.

"No but I hear he's smoking hot." He said.

"Well, I'm leaving. Magnus, take care of my girl will you?" Said Izzy.

"will do." Said Magnus and Izzy left.

"C'mon neighbour, let's sit together and talk about boys." Said Magnus and I laughed.

We sat down and just as Magnus was about to say something, we heard the class door close and all our attention went to the man responsible for it.

"Jace Wayland at your service. I'm the new teacher." Said a tall man with high cheekbones, slim body, golden eyes and crazy blonde hair. Looked like sex hair actually.

I literally heard all the girls swoon over him.

"Tell us about yourself !" Said a obviously fake tanned girl at the front. I mean… She was orange for god's sakes.

"Hmm… What about we do some work first for the 20 minutes and then the rest, I'll introduce myself." He said.

The class groaned but agreed, he chuckled and put an exercise on the board.

"Right, so whoever gets this answer correct first, gets to ask me a question." He said and all the girls rushed to do the problem.

"It's pi x r9 – 9800748."Whispered Magnus to me since he knows that I sucked at maths and he was practically a genious.

"Thanks." I whispered back.

"Sir, she's got the answer!" Said Magnus and I gasped at him.

"Who has?" Asked Mr. Wayland.

"The girl next to me. Clary Fray. You know, the pretty girl you've been looking at for five minutes." Said Magnus and the class looked at .

"Well. I guess you've caught me. She's very pretty but I'd rather have her pay attention to my class instead of doodling, and next time, please don't give her the answer." Said .

"Will do sir." Said Magnus with a smirk.

I smacked Magnus on the head and mouthed "Fuck you"

"I actually have the answer !" Said the fake tanned girl.

"What is it then?" He asked and smiled.

"It's uh, 3.1 r9 – 9800748" She said and he smiled.

"And what is 3.14?" Asked and the girl was quiet.

"A decimal of course." She said, so sure of the answer but grinned.

"Um, it is but that's not what I meant." He said and the girl frowned.

"For god's sakes it's Pi. Even I know that." I said outloud but I didn't mean to.

"Exactly Miss Fray. It's Pi. You finally paid attention." Said and I rolled my eyes.

" , it's time for our questions!" Said the fake tanned and he smiled.

"Go ahead." He said.

"Are you single?!"

"Do you smoke?!"

"How old are you?!"

"Are you a fake blonde?!"

All those questions were asked at the same time and it made laugh.

"I'm single, I do have the occasional smoke, I'm 28 and no I'm a natural blonde." He answered.

"Would you fuck one of your students?" Yelled Magnus out loud and it made me slap his head.

walked over to Magnus and whispered something in his ear and they both laughed.

"What did he say?" I whispered to Magnus after walked away.

"Secret." He said and winked.

"C'mon Magnuuuuus." I said and he chuckled.

"If I weren't gay, I'd say that I'll tell you if you give me a hand." He said and winked.

"Are you implying something?" I asked and he smirked.

"I'm gay but I can imagine someone else doing it. Whadaya say?" He said and I smirked. I was always attracted to Magnus either way, I mean he's hot.

My hand slowly travelled down to his crotch and I massaged his package. He bit his lip from letting any noise interrupt 's teaching.

"Are you alright back there?" We heard say.

"Yup. Clary was just giving me a hand to find something." Said Magnus.

"Find what exactly?" Asked .

"A ruler." I said and Magnus bit his lip to try to stifle a laugh.

"A ruler huh?" Said , smirking.

"Yup, she was giving me hand to get the ruler. Clary's so nice; you can ask her to give you a hand anytime you need sir." Said Magnus and I stomped on his foot.

"Class dismissed 10 minutes early. Minus you miss Fray." Said and everyone left...

**Oh dayum, what's going to tell Clary? I hope y'all liked the story so far... Maybe... No? Ookay ¬3¬**

**Jace: Hey when are we gonna fu-**

**Me: Jace no spoilers! **

**Clary: Why do you fuck up Jace? God.**

**Jace: You were massaging Magnus' dick in my class.**

**Magnus: I'm gay thoughhhh**

**Me: Guys shut up. Minus you Jace you're perfection.**

**Jace: Thanks babe.**

**Me: *swoons***

**Clary: Ugh. Either way, favourite and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) Hope you liked the first chapter! I will post a new chapter every... hmmm Saturday. Even though I posted this on sunday... Oh well. **

"Your dad wanted to make sure I knew how to treat you." He said.

"Oh did he?" I said.

"He wants me to tutor you." He said and I sighed.

"I'm gonna probably gonna drop out since I'm already flunking." I said and he sighed.

"The only reason you're flunking is because you're doodling." He said and I stood up.

"They're not doodles! They're art and they matter to me!" I said and he lifted his hands up, showing that he gave up.

"I'm sorry then. Either way, you dad's paying me 50 dollars an hour. I'll go to your house after school and tutor you there." He said and I sighed.

I didn't say anything else and walked out.

"So was he hot?!" yelled Izzy.

"He wasn't special." I said.

"Bullshit. He was smoking hot." Said Magnus.

"Thanks for saying that I could give him a hand. By the way, did you find your ruler?" I said and he smirked.

"Yeah, thanks." HE said.

"what happened?" Asked Izzy.

"Oh Clary gave me a hand to find my ruler." Said Magnus and Izzy nodded.

"You have to tell me." I said, remembering why I gave him a hand.

"Later." He said

"So, I've got three periods of art after this. You guys?" I asked.

"Bussiness." Said Izzy.

"Home Econocmics!" Said Magnus gleefully.

"Sometimes you're so gay, that gay doesn't describe how you are." I said.

"I know, I'm fabulously gay." He said and walked away to a group of guys.

"Drop me off?" Asked Izzy and I agreed.

We walked in silence and said our goodbyes after dropping her off. I walked to my art class only to find the class smelling like cigarettes.

"Clary! You're late!" Said .

"Sorry. Won't happen again." I said and she smiled.

" has offered to be the art today! I planned a very dramatic but sexy drawing today." She said.

"Is that why it smells like cigarettes?" I asked and she nodded.

"If he can smoke, can we smoke?" I asked and she sighed but nodded.

I smiled and took out a Vogue cigarette and lit it up.

I sat at my stool and looked at .

He was only wearing a thin white blouse that had three buttons undone and some black pants. His hair was all messy and in his mouth was a lit cigarette dangling between his slightly parted pinkish lips.

"Hello Miss Fray." He said.

"Hello ." I said annoyed and sat down. It took me some time to focus though.

After 50 minutes of drawing, I was finally done. Around 20 cigarettes were lit so they could stay the same length.

"I'm done." I said and the other students sighed, I was always done first.

"Okay Clary let me see." Said .

"Clary this is amazing. Well, of course it's amazing, you're the best of my class." She said but whispered the last part.

"Mind if I go see it?" asked and nodded.

He walked over and looked at my canvas. His golden eyes were scanning every single detail.

"Is this what you draw in my classes?" He murmured and I nodded slightly.

"Don't stop drawing." He mumbled and a small smile crept up my face.

The silence in the room got interrupted by the bell and I got up. I said my goodbyes and drove back home.

**Short Chapter I knoww :( But Im posting the next chapter right know so yeah :P Hope you guys liked it!**

**Jace: I know, I'm so sexy.**

**Me: Yeahhhhhh**

**Clary: No you're not.**

**Jace: Yes I am.**

**Clary: No. **

**Magnus: Yes he is.**

**Isabelle/Izzy: He definitely is.**

**Me: Okay guys soo... Say bye to the readers!**

**Jace: Bye ;)**

**Clary: I only say bye to those who agree with me**

**Me: No one agrees with you Clary.**

**Simon: I do!**

**Me: Simon! You aren't supposed to appear yet! Shoo**

***Simon Leaves***

**Magnus: *sigh* Favourite and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo finally, the sparks fly ;) Hope you like this chapter!**

"Where the fuck do you think you're going? Make me some fucking food." Said my father when I started going to my room.

"Screw you." I spat and ran to my room. I locked the door and sighed. God, I'm in deep shit.

I put on a black sweater on and sneaked out my window to the video store. If I'll stay all night in my house, I should get some movies.

I picked out some comedy movies like This Is The End and Pineapple Express. Then some horror movies like When a Stranger Calls, The Grudge and Hills have Eyes.

I was going through the rated movies since I haven't seen one in a while. Most people there were couples or old guys.

"You're into the shower stuff huh?" Asked a creepily familiar voice next to me. I jumped up and looked at the source of the voice.

" … I… Um…" I said, obviously embarrassed of seeing my teacher looking at me choose my porn.

"So, into the shower stuff?" He asked cheekily and I blushed.

"Uh… Sometimes…" I mumbled.

"What're you doing here?" I asked him.

"Looking for movies and porn." He admitted and I got embarrassed for him, even though he didn't even look embarrassed.

"How are you not embarrassed?!" I spilt and he chuckled.

"Wouldn't you be worried if a normal guy looking this amazing didn't pleasure himself?" He asked and I laughed.

"You should tone down your ego ."I said.

"Call me Jace." He said and I smiled.

"Okay then _Jace_, which is your favourite?" I asked.

"Bondage mostly." He admitted and I laughed.

"Kinky. I'd say incest or showers are pretty hot." I said, forgetting that he was indeed my teacher and feeling as if he was just a normal guy.

"Hmm, I do agree with that." He said and we both laughed.

"Either way, what're you doing here? It's a Friday." He asked me and I sighed.

"Grounded." I said and he laughed.

"Your father called me after school finished. He wants me to tutor you in the weekends aswell. Are you really that bad?" He asked and I sighed.

"I'm seriously clumsy and flunking almost every class." I said and he laughed.

"Well then, have fun tonight _Jace._" I said and he smirked.

"Wait, did you come walking?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'll give you a ride back home. I won't take no for an answer." He said and I sighed but accepted.

We both rented the movies and went to his car.

"So, why did you come walking?" He asked.

"I snuck out and my car's engine's pretty loud." I said and he chuckled.

"Oh the rebellious teenage years." He said and I laughed.

"I'm 20, the rebellious stage has passed." I said and he grinned.

"You still look like a teenager though." He said.

"Well, you look 20 or 21." I said.

"I know, this beautiful face does wonders." He joked and I laughed.

"So, where do you live?" He asked and I sighed.

"We could maybe… Get something to drink?" I said, with a slight hope in my voice. He smirked and hesitated.

"I'm your teacher." He said smirking and I smiled.

"It's just a drink. Dirty minded ." I said teasingly and he laughed.

"So, is a bar too old for your tastes?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not sure. Why don't we go to that rainbow over there and have a chat with unicorns huh? Meanwhile we're there, we can drink some rainbow non alcoholic beer." I said with a little kid voice and he laughed.

"A bar it is then." He said and started driving. After 15 minutes, he parked the car outside a big wooden place. We walked in and the place was dark and smelt like cigarettes. Now this is more like it!

We walked over to the bar.

"A martini?" He asked, with some teasing attitude.

"For you? Sure. I'll have shots." I said and he laughed.

We both sat on some stools and ordered for two rounds of shots.

"Let's play a game." I said.

"So you are a kid after all." He said and I flipped him the bird.

"Hey! No need for rudeness!" He said, pretending to be shocked.

"Right right. Either way, the one who can drink faster gets the other person's underwear." I said and he smirked.

"I remind you, I am your teacher." He said and I smiled.

"It's okay unless I'm underaged, right?" I said and he smiled.

"So, do I get your bra or panties?" He asked and I thought about it.

"Panties." I said and he smiled.

"Game on Miss Fray." He said and we both smiled.

**Who will win? Will Clary lose her panties or will Jace lose his boxers? Stay tuned for next chapter!**

**Jace: I know who loses their underwear!**

**Clary: it's you idiot.**

**Jace: No it's not, it's you!**

**Magnus: Guys, it's me.**

**Isabelle: No it's not. It's me**

**Jace: Guys, it's Clary.**

**Clary: Jace you moron, it's you.**

**Me: Everyone shut up, you guys don't know who loses it because I haven't wrote it yet.**

**Jace: ¬3¬**

**Clary: Well, favourite and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who loses their underwear?! Such mystery eheheh. Well then my readers, have fun ;)**

"Ready… Set…GO!" I said and we both drank as fast as possible, but when I gulped down my second shot, he already set his down.

"Underwear please?" He said and I rolled my eyes. I took his hand and lead him to the bathroom.

"You're kinda light weight aren't you?" He asked as he saw my almost trip on my own feet.

"Just a little?" I said and he smiled.

"Do me a favour and hold me so I won't fall over." I said and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"God so PG13." I said and he laughed. He moved his hands onto my waist and I smiled on the inside.

"Is that better?" He whispered and I nodded.

Since I was wearing a skirt, taking off my underwear was easy. I slipped off my black thong and he smiled triumphantly.

"Pleasure doing business with you." He said and I smiled. We went back outside and had some more shots. And by had, I mean me.

I slurred on my words and giggled.

I looked over to Jace and he was laughing at me. I took in all his features; his high cheekbones, his incredible goldish blue eyes, his slightly pink lips, his strong jawline, his strong nose. He was hot as hell.

"Are you staring at me?" He asked and I smiled.

"Maybeeeeeee." I said and he laughed.

"So I heard rumours about youuu." I said and he looked at me.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" He said.

"That you were a greeeaaaat fuck!" I said and giggled.

"And alsooo, that you… you… I forgot." I said and pouted.

"First of all, I am a great fuck. Second, is it something to do with my morning hair? Girls have asked me before." He said and I smiled.

"YESH! That's ittt! You're sexy sex hair!" I said, slightly slurring.

"Sexy sex hair?" He asked and I nodded. He smirked and laughed.

"You're so fucking hot." I said, looking at him and he looked at me.

"I know." He said and I laughed.

I leaned in and so did he. We were so close that I could taste his minty and tequila breath.

He looked at my eyes and leaned in. I thought he was going to kiss me but he said something on my lips.

"You're drunk and I'm your teacher." He said but still leaned in and nibbled my bottom lip, earning a gasp from me. He leaned out and had a triumphant smirk on his lips.

"You wanna fuck?" I blurted out and he looked at me with serious and wide eyes.

"What?" He said.

" . .Fuck?" I asked again and he smirked.

"Well, I wouldn't mind you giving me hand to find my ruler like you did today with Magnus, even though he's gay." He said and I smiled.

"All you have to do is ask." I whispered and he smirked.

"I never beg." He said.

"You'll see." I said.

"No, you'll see babe." He whispered before taking my hand and leading me to the bathroom.

We just… Knew what to do. We both smashed out lips together and melted together. Our tongues teasing.

He placed me on the bathroom sink and continued kissing me. We parted for air and he attacked my neck. He kissed and sucked on my pulse, making a mark. _His_ mark.

Pants escaped my mouth and he smirked.

"Let's take advantage of the fact you don't have you panties, shall we?" He whispered on my ear and kissed my ear shell.

His naughty long fingers grazed my inner thigh and I gasped. He drew circles on my thigh, each time getting closer to my already wet area.

I was losing my patience, he smirked as he knew.

"Jace please." I said and he smiled.

"Begging already?" He said and I bit my lip.

"Jace just, please." I said again and his warm finger slowly massages my clitoris.

I moaned loudly and he licked my neck. My hands found themselves wrapping around Jace's neck and gently pulling his golden hair.

He inserted two fingers and I moaned again.

"Ah Jace." I moaned.

"What do you want? Tell me." He said.

"I want you to...Ah fuck, I want you to make me cum so badly." I said and he kissed me. His fingers sped up and I moaned into the kiss. He was just that good.

He bit my bottom lip. The pain and the pleasure made an amazing combination and I moaned again.

I could feel my inside become warmer.

"Jace, fuck go faster. Oh god faster Jace." I said and he obeyed. He went so fast, I moaned repeatedly and arched my back.

That was my point. I came and moaned his name, he smirked and I rested my had on his shoulder. He took his fingers out and licked them.

"You don't know how fucking hot you look when you come." He whispered and I bit my lip.

The rest just come in scenes of 10 seconds max. Jace taking me to his car, me falling asleep, Jace picking me up bridal style.

I woke up in a dark room on a big comfy bed. I noticed this wasn't my room.

"Jace?" I groaned

"Hmm.. Go to sleep." I heard him say and noticed he was right next to me.

"Jace I think I'm gonna be sick." I said and he jumped up, he hurriedly helped me to the bathroom and opened the toilet seat. I started throwing up and I could feel Jace holding my hair.

After I threw everything up and was sure that I was absolutely empty, Jace gave me a toothbrush and gave me one of his shirts while I washed my mouth.

"Jace, bed." I mumbled and I heard him chuckle.

"C'mon sleeping beauty." He said while he picked me up and took me to the bed.

"Goodnight ." I said and I could hear a faint "It's Jace for you."

**Did y'all like it? Hope you did :)**

**Jace: I knew she wanted me.**

**Clary: Please , you're my teacher.**

**Jace: I repeat, 'It's Jace for you.'**

**Clary: Jace, you're my teacher.**

**Jace: So?**

**Me: You guys... Shush.**

**Jace: Fineeee. Favourite and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What happens now? :O Read to find out people**

I woke up at 11am with no hangover at all. Not unusual though, I never get hangovers.

I turned to my side and saw no one. I could hear a shower in the background and guessed Jace was showering.

"Jace?" I asked.

"You're awake?" He said from the shower.

"Yeah, and no hangover!" I said cheerfully and I could actually sense his grin.

"You can come in if you want." He said and I smiled. Of course I wanna go in.

I went in and sighed when I found out that the shower curtain wasn't transparent. I stripped my clothes and went in the shower.

"Well, you don't hold back do you?" He said smirking.

"Only on Saturdays and around ugly people." I said.

"Oh so you think I'm beautifully hot?" He asked.

I paused a little. I took a good look at him, his strong chest and arms, his abs, his beautiful tattoes. I ran my fingers around their outlines and he closed his eyes.

"Actually… It's Saturday… But yeah you're pretty hot." I said and he laughed.

"Am I turning you on ?" I said

Jace walked over to me and kissed me. We made out for quite a while until his hand decided to be naughty and travel to my boobs.

"Hey Jace? You there buddy?" We both heard a voice say and Jace stepped out of the shower.

"Dry yourself, stay here." He whispered.

I sighed but did as I was told. I dried myself and put on my underwear. Well, only my bra since I lost it to Jace... But I put his shirt on top which reached to my mid thigh.

I waited for like 15 minutes and stepped out of the shower.

"Jace?" I called out.

"Who are you?" I heard the voice say again. I looked around and saw a guy with brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin look at me.

"I... I'm Clary..." I said shyly.

"So he did end up fucking you eh?" He said grinning.

"Jace? Wait, you know about me?" I asked and he nodded.

"He was telling me how hot you were on his first day." He said and I smiled to myself.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"Making breakfast. Through the hall to the right." He said and I walked through the hall to the right. I saw Jace making omelets with his pants on but no shirt.

"Hey babe." He said and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Sorry about him. He lives with me, he's Alec." He said and I smiled. I hugged his back from behind.

"It's okay." I said and kissed his shoulder blades.

"Can you tell Alec that breakfast's ready? He gets moody without his Amazing Jace Eggs." He said and I laughed. I went back to the room.

"Alec right? Jace said that his Amasing Jace Eggs are ready." I said and he chuckled.

"The eggs are good, but don't try his pancakes." He told me and I laughed.

We walked to another big room and Alec told me to sit down. Jace brought in the food and sat down as well.

"So Alec, you don't have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"I'm gay." He said and I smiled.

"Clary's got a gay friend you can hook up with." Said Jace.

"You knew Magnus was gay?" I asked.

"What do you think I whispered to him before I caught you rubbing his crotch?" He said and Alec almost spit out his coffee.

"Rubbing a gay man's crotch? Naughty naughty." Said Alec and I laughed.

"Either way, Alec, aren't you going to say how wrong it is to almost hookup with your teacher?" I asked him

"Nah, you guys are both overaged. Plus, it's only a few years difference. You're like 21 right?" He asked me

"I'll be 21 in a week." I said.

"We should party!" Said Alec and I laughed.

After breakfast, Alec decided to wash everything.

"So... Jace um... What are we?" I asked him.

"Whatever you want us to be. Im not pushing you to marry me or anything." He said and I laughed.

"Plus, why put a label now? Let's just enjoy this." He said and pecked my lips.

"You're right." I said. "But... I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I have a boyfriend in Malibu... Well... I don't even know if we're dating yet... He's been avoiding me." I admitted.

"Do you love him?" He asked me but I shook my head.

"I was just with him because I can't say no to him." I said and he sighed.

"Do you want to be with me?" He asked and I nodded.

"Even if we can't show it at school or places where there are other students?" He asked and I nodded again.

"Even if I'm older than you?" He asked and I nodded yet again.

"Then I see no reason why we should care about him." He whispered before kissing me.

**Soooo? Didya like it? Didya? DIDYA? Hope you did :3 Either way, I just loved Jace at the ending, so cute. Stay tuned! I posted 5 chapter a day, wow. Well, I'll post 2 more chapters on Saturday! **

**Jace: I'm such a romantic.**

**Clary: Yeah right.**

**Jace: You admitted to wanting to be with me!**

**Alec: So, who's this Magnus guy?**

**Magnus: 21, male, gay.**

**Alec: Clary I wanna meet him.**

**Clary: Okay..**

**Me: Clary's now Cupid... **

**Jace: Favourite and Review you sexy people **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it isn't Saturday... But writing stories is my hobby and I can't stop! Hope you enjoy this chapter which might... Be a sensitive topic to some people. You've been warned.**

After having an amazing lunch at Jace's, I had to get home. He tried to convince me to have a tutoring session today but I said that it'd be better if we have one tomorrow. He drove me back and kissed me goodbye.

After hearing him drive off, I locked my window and took a very long bath. All I needed was relaxation, I mean I started talking about porn with my teacher and hooked up with him. Not to mention that we kinda are something now.

"Clary! Where the fuck are you? Make my breakfast you little cunt!" I heard my father say from downstairs. I wish I had some invisible poison to put in his food. I got up lazily and dried my body. I just put on some leggings and a jumper since I wasn't going out today.

I walked downstairs and made him some omelets and coffee.

"That's my girl." I heard him whisper and he spanked me.

I jumped up and looked at him with hatred.

"Don't fucking touch me." I spat and he looked at me. He didn't even say anything but striked me with his stone-like knuckles. He used to never hit the face, only in places that weren't visible.

"Not the fucking face remember?" I yelled and he punched my mouth. I felt my teeth tear my inner cheek. He didn't stop, he kept on punching until my nose bled and until my mouth was torn on the inside.

I thought he'd stop, he never really beat me up for longer than 5 minutes, but I was wrong. He punched my stomach and I fell to the floor, I knew better than to open my mouth and shout at him. I already learned how to deal with the pain he caused.

He just kicked and kicked me. He wouldn't stop, fury and satisfaction burned in his eyes. He disgusted me, but even worse... I disgusted myself.

Once he decided to stop, I ran upstairs and locked my bedroom door. I looked at myself in the mirror and whimpered at the condition of my state.

My nose had dried blood running down from it, my lip was swollen and broken, my cheekbone had a small open cut while the right side of my head bled.

I tried to wash my face without crying in the burning contact of water to my flesh but I couldn't. Tears ran down my face but I managed to get the dried blood off.

Once I finally managed to relax, I took out the first aid kit from under my bed. I was used to it, but this time it was different, he hit my face... He never hits my face.

I sighed and took out some sterile objects, alcohol and bandages. I started with the small cuts first since they'd hurt less, I put some alcohol on a sterile cloth and dabbed it on my cheek. It did burn at first but then I got used to it. I bandaged it and closed my eyes knowing that now I had to ten my broken lip.

I did the same procedure; take out a new piece of sterile cloth, put alcohol on it but this time I got out a special healing cream that I got from a witch doctor. HA HA HA yeah funny. Don't laugh but I believe in that shit.

I sucked in breath and dabbed the cloth on my lip. It burnt so much that I almost let out a little shriek. I did it as gentle but fast as I could, and when it was finally over I let exhaled. I dabbed a lot of cream on my lip and felt so tired so I took a nap.

My dream was about nothing... Or so I thought. Just as I could feel myself going into a very light sleep and beginning to tear away from the deep sleep, I saw blonde wild hair, beautiful golden eyes, a strong jawline, high cheekbones and pinkish lips look at me. _Jace_

**So that's the chapter! Very very veeeeeery short I know :/ but I was bored so I though that writing would get my mind entertained. I hope you guys liked this chapter, here we see more about how Clary's father is and next chapter you'll see how Simon is :O Dun dun duuuun! Stay tuned!**

**Jace: That asshole**

**Clary: Shut up Jace...**

**Jace: I can't believe this... I'll fucking kill him.**

**Clary: Jace stop it.**

**Jace: FINE I WON'T PROTECT YOU THEN! *storms out***

**Clary: *Sigh***

**Me: It's okay Clary...**

***Jace comes back***

**Jace: I forgot something. Favourite and Review. NOW GOODBYE CLARY**

***Jace storms out***

**Clary: What a kid...**

**Me: A really cute kid...**

**Clary: *Sigh* Bye *Walks out***

**Me: ¬3¬ Fine then... Bye guys...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guyyysss. Well, I repeat, it's not Saturday... But either way, here I am, updating. And I'm super happy because I got my braces off! YAY!**

**I've noticed that whenever I write Mr. Wayland it doesn't appear on the text. It's weird... So if you look at chapter 1-3 there will be blank spots like : "Clary come here." Said . It was supposed to say "Said Mr. Wayland" so yeah, it's screwed up. Well, this chapter, we will finally get to know our dear Simon. Aaaand I'm sorry about the grammar errors! :( Whenever I upload it from my computer, the chapters get kinda screwed up but when I upload by typing it on the webpage it doesn't... I think my computer wants some Jace love too, it tries to mess it up so no one else gets Jace love... I want Jace love too though... COME LOVE ME JACE OR JAMIE CAMPBELL BOWER, ANY OF YOU WOULD BE GREAT.**

I woke up after that weird dream. It was just Jace's angelical face looking at me, his eyes burning deep into my soul and making my skin get goosebumps. I walked unsteadily to the bathroom and gasped when I saw that the cream had done. My lip just had a little scratch and my cheek had a very very tiny smudge of blood. I took a long shower and rinsed my red hair calmly.

Today, I thought, I get to see Jace. Maybe we can do something else instead of studying... But he's so hot when he's concentrated, he would always bite his lip and furrowed his eyebrows. I noticed this when he was trying to memorize everyone's names at class and I've got to say that I had absolutely no shame when he caught me staring.

I dried my hair and changed into some low cut skinny jeans and a white noodle strap tank top. I put my hair into a very messy but fashionable bun and put on my usual make up which was liquid eyeliner, bronzer, mascara and lipstick. Today, I chose to wear a red lipstick from M.A.C called Brave Red.

I got everything ready; I put all my books on my bed, cleaned up my dirty clothes on the floor, fixed all my room posters and cleaned up the bathroom.

I sprayed my perfume just in time as I heard a door bell. I ran downstairs and opened the door to find my knight with the golden hair.

"Hey Jace." I said breathlessly. He was wearing a thin white shirt with 3 buttons undone and some slightly skinny beige pants.

"Hello Miss Fray." He said and I heard my father walk behind me.

"Hello . Please teach this thing something or else she'll end up on the streets." Said my father and laughed. I could sense Jace's awkwardness and he just gave my dad an awkward smile.

"Well dad, I'll go study." I said and led Jace to my room.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked.

"Hmm... If I say I do... Will you need to go downstairs and leave me all alone?" He asked and I laughed.

"I've got a minibar right there. Beer?" I asked and he grinned.

I took out two beers and handed him one.

"So, what do we need to study?" He asked, sitting on the corner of my bed.

"Well, we can do a schedule. And Jace, why are you sitting so far from me?" I asked as I noticed that I was sitting on my comfortable bed while he was on the corner.

"First of all, I might want to fuck you so I should keep my distance. And we can make Monday Physics, Tuesday Maths 2, Thursday Geography, Friday we can have our little time together." He said and I laughed.

"What about Sundays?" I asked.

"We can study art." He suggested.

"It's the only one I'm not flunking." I said confused and he smirked.

"Well, I want you to draw for me." He said and I smiled.

"Anything for you." I whispered and he smiled.

"So, should I pose naked?" He asked and I burst out laughing.

"Just... Let me get you ready." I said and he agreed.

I made him sit on chair and ran my fingers through his silky and shampoo smelling hair, I tried to make it as sexy as possible. I undid his whole shirt and fixed his posture so that his elbows rested on his knees and his hands held his chin up, I made him look out the window and then I sat down and started drawing.

I first drew the outline of his strong and lean body, then I drew his clothes and some very noticeable tattoos. When I finished his body I started doing his amazingly handsome face, which was very hard since I didn't want to make a single mistake.

**A/N: Holy shit what the hell! I just lost this part and it was so great D; I can't believe this! It was a great Simon part and great Clace part! Well, since I'm way too lazy to write it all again, I'll just finish with a Clace part and start next chapter with a Simon part...**

I drew his high cheekbones and sharp adam's apple so similar that it looked like he was captured by the paper. It took me 50 minutes to finish it all and I then changed to charcoal to make some shading. I tried to make the shading exact since I didn't want any mistakes to ruin him. It took me another 20 minutes until I finally finished.

"Jace?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I'm done." I said and he came over to sit next to me. I lay my head on his shoulder and sniffed his scent. Cigarettes and Paco Rabanne.

"This is so perfect. How can you have so much talent? It's impossible?" He said.

"Because what I drew was perfect." I said and Jace looked at me with adoring eyes before capturing my lips and gently sucking my bottom lip. I shivered at the contact of his warm and soft lips against mine.

"Clary. You're great." He said and he leaned to kiss my neck and suck at my pulse. I shivered once again and moaned a bit.

"Jace." I breathed and he rocked his hips against mine, making me feel his boner and moan once again. He kept on rocking his hips and eventually, I moved my hips to move in sync with Jace's. Jace bit his lip as he groaned in pleasure, I could feel his hot breath on my neck and it felt deliciously pleasuring. Our pace got faster and I still moaned even though we both kept our clothes on. Oh how could this man pleasure me this much when we have barely had skin contact?

I pulled his hair and he thrusted his hips hard into mine, making me whimper in pleasure.

"Clary? Are you in there?"

Jace and I froze. Oh fuck.

**So as I said before... I lost an amazing scene D; I'm so pissed right now I'm like AGHHHH MOTHEFUCKER. But yeah.. I hope you liked my replacement of the scene even though it's pretty short... I actually feel like this chapter is suuuuuuper short... Meh. I'll write a really long one and save every single sentence, I promise!**

**Jace: I hate whoever interrupted us.**

**Clary: Yeah.**

**Jace: So you do want me!**

**Clary: Oh c'mon it's pretty obvious Jace.**

**Me: I want you too Jace...**

**Jace: I know babe, I know.**

**Clary: Jace! **

**Jace: But you're the only one that catches my eye!**

**Clary: I better be...**

***Alec walks in***

**Alec: Favourite, Follow, Review and we'll see you soon!**

**Me: Where did you come from?**

**Alec: Just had a sundae...**

**Me: SUNDAES LET'S GO ALEC**

***Drags Alec out of room for Sundaes***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hehehe I left a cliffhanger last chapter ;3 Either wayy thank you Emmaleewhittaker for the nice reviews :) Enjoy this chapter!**

We're so so so fucked. Jace's face said the same.

"Fuck!" I mouthed

"Claryyyy? I'm coming in." We heard a voice say and it opened the door.

"Izzy?!" I shouted and her mouth dropped.

"Close the door." Said Jace and she did as she was told.

"What the fuck Izzy?" I whisper-yelled.

"I could say the same thing!" She said, in the same tone.

"I'm Jace by the way, Maths 2 teacher." Said Jace and Izzy gasped.

"You said he wasn't hot and that you wouldn't bang a teacher!" Said Izzy.

"Shh! First of all, of course he was hot but he pissed me off and second, we haven't fucked!" I whisper yelled.

"I pissed you off?" He asked.

"You said, and I quote, 'She is very pretty but I rather her paying attention in my class than doodling." I said, mocking his amazingly hot deep voice.

"I don't sound like that!" He said and I giggled.

"You guys?! You can't be together!" Said Izzy.

"No one knows! It happened on Friday night." I said.

"And you didn't tell me?!" She said, she was going hysterical.

"Isabelle please calm down and sit down next to me." Said Jace and she did as she was told.

"I really really like Clary and for all I know, she feels the same. Sure, we have around 6 years of difference but we're both legal and have the right to do as we feel like." Said Jace. God he was so hot when he acted mature and serious.

"But... You're a teacher! This is so wrong!" Said Izzy.

"The school doesn't know about it. If you want to tell them, go ahead. I'll get fired but I'll still be with Clary." Said Jace.

"Jace! You can't get fired because of me." I said and he held my hand.

"I can finally give you what any girl wants. Attention at all times without having to look around if there's anyone watching." He said and gave me a honest smile.

"Jace..." I said.

"Okay stop! I won't tell anyone only cuz he's fucking hot and you're my bestfriend and you guys look so cute together." Said Izzy and I hugged her.

"Thank you so so so so so much Izzy! I fucking love you!" I said.

"Wait... What about Simon?" She asked.

"That's the boyfriend?" Asked Jace and I nodded.

"Skype call him." Commanded Izzy.

"Izzy but-" I started

"Clarissa Fray you will skype your boyfriend and tell him that it is over or else I will tell the school." Said Izzy.

"But Izzy!" I complained like a child.

"She's right Clary." Said Jace and I sighed while leaning my back on Jace's muscular chest.

"Fine." I mumbled and Jace kissed my head.

"Good girl." He said and wrapped his arms around me.

"So... You guys haven't banged yet?" Asked Izzy and I laughed.

"No, we haven't Izzy." I said.

"Have you guys seen each other naked?" She asked and I blushed, remembering when I was tracing Jace's tattoos in the shower but I didn't really bother looking down at that area. I was so mesmerized by his exoticism.

"You have?!" Said Izzy.

"Well... We were in the shower together but... I was really concentrated in his tattoos." I said and I felt Jace rock his hips against mine subtly and I leaned back into him.

"Oh by the way, Clary where's your dad?" Asked Izzy.

I sighed. "He's probably buying shit."

"Well, I gotta go meet up with my cousin. Bye guys." Said Izzy and ran out the house.

After we heard the front door slam shut, Jace and I hurried to make our hungry lips meet again.

"Hmm Clary." Groaned Jace as I rocked my hips against his. I turned us over so Jace could be on top of me.

"I wanted to rip those tight jeans off you from the moment I came in. You're ass is so fucking amazing." Said Jace and slipped his hand under my shirt to trace my bra. He was so painfully slow, all I needed now was for him to touch me.

"Jace you tease." I said breathlessly and he smirked.

He trailed kisses down my neck and my collarbone.

"Let's get rid of this shall we?" Said Jace and I helped him take off my white tank top. His tongue slithered on my collar bones and his hands moved to my back to unhook my bra.

"Wait Jace.. No." I said shyly and he looked at me confused.

"I.. I'm just... Really shy about my portions you know..." I said, trying to look away while a blush crept over my face.

"It's okay Clary." Said Jace and titled my head so I could face him.

"You're not mad?" I asked him.

"Why would I be? I'm amazingly thankful that you let me know. It's your body so please tell me when you feel uncomfortable." Whispered Jace on my lips right before he kissed me.

"Thank you." I whispered before I hugged him.

"You wanna go back to my place? I think Alec has some people over. They're watching the Notebook." Said Jace and my face lit up.

"Let's go!" I said eagerly and he laughed.

I put on my vans, my shirt and a cardigan. I also took my phone and we both headed downstairs to the car.

"You want anything to eat?" Asked Jace but I shook my head.

We spent the rest of the ride with our hands locked and little smiled across our faces. Once we finally got there, I could hear Alec shouting.

"CLARY ARE YOU THERE? JACE TOLD ME HE WAS BRINGING YOU?" He said.

"YES ALEC IT'S ME. THE QUEEN BEE HAS ARRIVED YOU BASIC BITCH." I said and could hear him laughing. I walked over to where he was and saw 1 girl and two other guys. One of them was ridiculously familiar... Way too familiar.

"Magnus what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Wait... THIS IS THE MAGNUS YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?" Asked Alec and I nodded.

"Yeah... Alec told me all about this guy Jace hooking up with a redhead called Clary." Said Magnus.

"Only Izzy knows. You tell anyone and I'll makeout with you." I said.

"NO!" Said Magnus and ran away from me. I laughed and sat next to Alex.

"Jace come here." Called Alec and Jace came into the room and made me stand up and sit on his lap.

"Hello." Said Jace.

"Clary, this is Kylee and Philip." Said Alec, pointing to a skinny girl that had black straight hair and very very dark eyes and another guy that had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Clary." I said and they smiled while saying Hey back.

I leaned back against Jace and whispered in his ear.

"I'm tired."

"You wanna go to sleep?" He asked and I nodded. He picked me up and told the guys that I'm taking a nap.

He carried me to his room and shut the door.

I stripped to my underwear and got under the sheets.

"I'm sorry Jace..." I said and he lay down next to me.

"Why?" He asked.

"Don't lie to me. You wanted to fuck too, I'm not dumb. But I ruined it." I said and he grazed his thumb on my bottom lip.

"Clary. Yeah, I did. We both did, but I don't want to do it if you're not comfortable." He said.

"I'm not a virgin Jace, it's not like you have to carry that burden." I said.

"I know you aren't Clary. But I want you to feel comfortable, good, pleasured. Not to worry about your body." He said, sounding a little more hurt.

"I'm sorry... I'm just... Not really... Curvy." I said.

"Bullshit." Said Jace and I laughed.

"Sure, I might have an ass but I have the smallest boobs ever." I said and he laughed.

"Well, I prefer asses." He whispered before kissing me.

"Jace?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

I smirked at him before taking off my panties from under the covers and handing them to him.

"Just... not the bra." I whispered before I kissed him and he rolled on top of me.

I helped him take off his shirt and get him under the covers. He was fast at first but then his pace to kiss my neck, collar bones and ribs turned to a slow and teasing one.

His kisses were so light that my body would lean into the kiss so at least I could feel those silky lips of his. When he finally reached my inner thigh, a devilish grin crept on his face and he kissed my inner thighs slowly and painfully. My hand reached down and pulled his hair.

"Impatient huh?" He groaned and I mumbled a "yes"

Finally, he planted one long kiss directly on my clitoris and I let out a throaty moan. Oh this man, he can pleasure me.

"Jace please just please don't stop." I said panting and he finally began to insert two fingers. His fingers worked with his tongue; if one went fast, the other would go slow.

I held onto the sheets while Jace held onto my hips. I looked at him and there was nothing that could've been lustier that his golden eyes staring deep into my eyes.

"Jace please please please!" I moaned.

His tongue technique changed. It was faster, better and much more pleasuring.

I kept on moaning his name, panting pleads and groaning profanities. I bucked my hips up when I couldn't handle anymore.

"Fuck Jace don't stop." I whimpered of pleasure and finally came.

I was breathing heavily and Jace still worked his tongue.

"We should waste this now should we?" He said and licked his fingers.

"That was fucking amazing." I said as he hovered over me.

"You wanna sleep?" He asked and I grinned.

"My turn hasn't started yet." I said before turning us over and straddling his hips. I moved backwards and leaned down to place a kiss on the big tent of his boxers. He groaned and bit his lip. I played with the hem of his Calvin Kleins and finally moved it downwards and dropped it to the ground. I was stunned. I never was with a guy that had a size that could even come close to his. My tongue grazed it from the bottom to the tip,swiping some pre-cum off the tip.

"Clary." He hissed.

"Clary you don't have to feel forced to do any-" He started but groaned as I took him in my mouth. My tongue swirled around his cock and my hands pumped his slowly but then picking up the pace.

"Fuck Clary." He groaned and fisted my hair. I looked up at him and swore that I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life. His eyes were shut, his lips caging his grunts and moans while his chest rose as he breathed.

He groaned some "Shit" and "Fuck"' 's here and there until his breathing got faster.

"Fuck Clary I'm gonna-" he started but the sticky liquid had already shooted out. I never really gave blowjobs so I didn't know whether to spit or swallow so I just swallowed it.

"Clary did you... Did you just.. Swallow?" Asked Jace who was currently out of breath.

"Yeah... I haven't really given blowjobs so I didn't know whether to spit or swallow..." I said awkwardly and he chuckled.

"You're great. Usually, girls spit it out and it looks disgusting." He said and I smiled. I lay down next to him and kissed his neck.

"Clary?" Said Jace.

"Yeah?" I asked sleepily.

"You really are great." He said before I fell asleep with our bodies closer than they've ever been.

**Soooo that was the chapter for today! Finally some actual smut huh? Soo... I've noticed that I still haven't put Simon in but I already know a perfect time to introduce him in the story so don't get impacient! Hope you guys liked it and see you in about 2 more days :P**

**Clary: I can't believe this...**

**Jace: I know, you actually swallow.**

**Alec: She swallows? Good going Clary, now Jace will be asking for blowjobs.**

**Clary: *mumbles* I wouldn't mind.**

**Jace: What was that?**

**Clary: I- I said that you shouldn't have hope.**

**Jace: Riiiiight...**

**Alec: Either way... Review, Favourite and... Yeah that's it. See ya**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so so sooooorry you guys.**

**I forgot to upload and I had a really busy weekend with projects and studying but then I completely forgot to upload this chapter! I already had it written but it just slipped my mind :( I'm so so so sorry but to make you guys happy, I'm going to try and make this chapter really long. Thank you for reviews!**

"Clary." I heard a deep throaty voice.

"Hmm?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed.

"School." Murmured the deep voice. My eyes slowly opened and saw Jace right infront of me.

"Hmm, what time is it?" I asked.

"It's 7." He said and I groaned.

"You can rest for half an hour and then get ready." He said and I smiled.

"It's cold in here." I said.

"Yeah, I opened the window." He said and I pouted and I gathered the sheets and covered my self.

Jace chuckled and opened his arms.

"Come here." He said and I smiled at him. I moved over and was embraced by Jace's strong and warm arms. I sniffed him and his scent travelled through my whole body, making me sleepy.

"Are you sniffing me?" He asked and I smiled against his bare chest.

"Maybe." I whispered before kissing his collarbone.

"C'mon. When I come out of the shower, you better be up." Said Jace as he left the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Fine." I said lazily and put on one of Jace's shirts.

I walked over to the kitchen and saw Magnus there.

"Oh... Hey." I said awkwardly.

"Hey." He said with the same amount of awkwardness.

"What're you making?" I asked when I noticed the boxes of eggs and a lot of flour everywhere.

"I'm trying to make pancakes... What type of gay guy doesn't know how to make pancakes?" He said and sighed as I laughed.

Alec came into the room with some pajama bottoms.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning Alec. Your boyfriend doesn't know how to make pancakes." I said and he gasped.

"Magnus! Shame on you, disgrace to the gay society." Said Alec and Magnus pouted.

"Sorry." He said and Alec smiled.

"C'mon, bring some milk and I'll make them." He said and Magnus gave him a jar of milk.

"I'll check up on Jace." I said as I walked out of the kitchen and into Jace's bedroom.

"Hey, are you going to shower?" Asked a shirtless Jace.

"Yeah." I said and he smiled.

"Well, I don't have any makeup but Alec has some." He said.

"Why would he have?" I asked, confused.

"He likes to do people's make up." He said and I chuckled.

"Okay. Well, Alec's doing pancakes so run along." I said and he smiled as he walked out of the room.

I stripped naked and turned on the shower. The relaxing hot water ran down my body and cleansed my skin. I started to wash my body with Jace's body wash and then I shampooed my hair, as well as conditioned it.

When I got out, I quickly put on underwear and sighed.

"Jace!" I called and he came in quickly.

"What happened? Did you slip? Are you hurt?" He said and I smiled at him.

"No. I just needed some clothes. Maybe we can drive to my house and I'll sneak in." I said and he nodded.

"Sure. But eat breakfast quickly. Use this jumper meanwhile." He said as he gave me a black ADIDAS jumped.

I put it on and towel dried my hair. I skipped to the dining room and grabbed two pancakes and some nutella, I smeared some over them and poured myself some orange juice.

"Nutella!" Said Jace and took a bite out of my pancake.

"No!"I said dramatically.

"How dare you?" I said and he smiled.

"You guys are such kids... Jace you're 27. Clary, you're 21. Act like it." Said Alec, putting a very serious expression.

"Sorry." We both said at the same time and we smiled as each other.

"C'mon, eat and we'll stop by your house." Said Jace and I nodded. I gobbled my breafast and chugged my orange juice.

"Damn... You're like a hungry goblin." Said Jace and I laughed.

"C'mon pretty boy. Bye Alec! See ya Magnus!" I said as I slipped on some shoes and began dragging Jace out the apartment.

"Bye!" Said Magnus and Alec at the same time.

Jace and I sped walked to the car and he turned the engine on and drove off quickly.

"So, I was thinking that maybe you should fill a bag full of clothes to keep in my apartment." Said Jace.

"So we're like... Serious now?" I asked and I saw a slight worried expression on Jace's face.

"Only if you want to..." He said dryly.

"Jace, maybe I should stay at my house for some nights. I don't wanna worry my dad, but I'll bring the bag and you can put it in your closet?" I asked and he smiled as a sign of agreement.

Once we arrived to my house, I quickly climbed up to my window and began shuffling my clothes around. First, I changed into w ww. polyvore cgi/set?id=101189892 *Without spaces* and then I put a bunch of underwear, shirts, shorts, jeans, makeup, perfumes, jewelry, skirts and dresses into a big bag and peered out the window. I signaled Jace the bag and threw it down. Thankfully, he caught it and smiled at me. I started climbing down and finally reached Jace's car.

"Wait... I should probably go in my car. People will notice." I said and he nodded.

"See you later Miss Clary." He said before kissing me and driving off. I smiled and got into my car and drove off quickly.

I jumped a bit when my phone started ringing but relaxed when I noticed it was Izzy.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Clary you're in deep shit!" Said Izzy.

"Why what happened?" I asked.

"You're boyfriend's here." Said Izzy and my whole world stopped.

"Fuck." I mumbled.

I sped off to school and arrived 15 minutes later. I ran to my homeroom class and saw Izzy there.

"Izzy! Izzy where is he?" I asked, panting.

"He asked what class you had. Some guy said you had Math 2 first period so he ran to that class." She said.

"That's were Jace is!" I whispered.

"I know! Dude break up with him! Now." She said and I sighed.

"I will." I said. The bell rang and we all moved to our classes.

"Good luck." Said Izzy before she walked away. I sighed and walked to my class, full of confidence and bravery. I can break up with him, I mean, if I keep on believing and repeating it, it might be true. Right?

I walked in and smiled to some people. I looked over at Jace and gave him a flirty smile as he gave me one back.

"Clary. It's really you!" Said a voice behind me and all that confidence and bravery flew out the window.

"Hi Simon." I whispered.

**Dun Dun Duuuuuun! What will happen? hehehe I know :3 but either wayyyy. Yeah, Simon finally made an appearance! I'm writing chapter 10 right now so then you guys can forgive me for my... 2 week late update? I think... But yeah, Sorry!**

**Simon: Claryyyyyy**

**Clary: Hello Simon.**

**Alec: Hello Simon.**

**Magnus: Hello Simon.**

**Jace: Hello Simon.**

**Izzy: Hello Simon.**

**Simon: Hello...**

**Clary: *sigh***

**Jace: *cough* idiot *cough***

**Me: Guys don't be rude. Hey Simon.**

**Simon: Hello weird person who writes smut.**

**Me: ¬3¬**

**Jace: I repeat... Idiot.**

**Izzy: Review and follow! See you soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aaaaand it continues :3**

"Clary!" Said Simon and walked over to me and hugged me. I pulled away slightly.

"what've you doing here? I'm in class Simon." I said.

"I came to visit you since you always argued that I never come see you. I thought it'd be a good surprise." Said Simon.

"Simon, it's nice to see you but I'm in class and you're interu-" I started.

"It's nice to see you too Gingy." Said Simon and I looked up at him. He used to call me Gingy because of my red hair, for a second, I regretted looking at his eyes. I got lost in them and then.. For a second, I regretted Jace.

"Simon I'm in class." I breathed.

"I'm sorry. I'll wait until you finish okay?" He said and kissed my forehead and left.

I looked over at Jace and he didn't even look at me.

"Open your books in page 78. Do exercises 9.8C to 10.1A." He said and the class groaned.

"No complaints. After that, we can do whatever you guys want." He said.

"Can we do you?" Asked the Fake Tanned Blonde and I scoffed. I expected Jace to start telling her off but instead he laughed.

"I don't think the guys would like that though." He said and the class chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and started doing my exercises. 15 minutes later, we were interrupted by the door opening.

"Sorry dude. Got caught up with Al- uh.. Traffic." Said Magnus to Jace and he smiled.

"Go to your seat and do exercise 9.8C to 10.1A on page 78." Said Jace and Magnus gave him a thumbs up.

He sat next to me and I could literally smell Jace's apartment smell on him. It smelt like some pancakes and guy cologne.

"Hey." Whispered Magnus

"Could you sit on another table please? Your smell is gross." I whispered.

"What smell?" Said Magnus. He smelled his shirt and smiled to himself.

"Yeah, it smells like Alec." Said Magnus.

"No it smells like Jace. Now please move before I barf." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"PMSing much?" He said and I scoffed.

"Go away Magnus." I whispered and he sighed before switching tables.

I noticed that Jace glimpsed at me while this was happening. I felt like a total bitch but Jace was flirting on a girl. In front of me!

I finished the exercises quickly and waited 15 minutes for the bell to ring. I was the first one out of the class and all I could see was myself running through the corridor and jumping into Simon's arms.

"Simon!" I said happily.

"Hey Gingy." He said smiling and embracing me.

"I missed you so much. It's weird seeing you without your sunglasses and swimming trunks." I said and he laughed.

"Same with you. I'm used to seeing my girl with her favourite black bikini and a surf board." Said Simon and I smiled.

"Have you booked a hotel to stay for some nights or are you just visiting for today?" I asked.

"I'm just visiting for today but I'm planning to come once every week because you always begged me to come back and well... Here I am!" Said Simon and I smiled.

"I really missed you Simon." I said and he grinned.

"I missed you too." He said and engulfed me into a huge hug.

"So, ice cream?" Asked Simon and I laughed.

"I've got classes." I said.

"Fuck them classes. Skip them." Said Simon and I laughed.

"No seriously though." I said.

"Skip them." Said Simon and I though about it a little before saying a brief "Okay."

We drove to an ice cream parlor and I asked for a double chocolate chip mint ice cream cone while Simon asked for a vanilla cone.

"So, you've got some girls in your class. Are they treating my princess well?" He asked and I smiled.

"I barely talk to them." I said and he smiled.

We were talking about how much I missed surfing until I noticed something

"Hey Clary, isn't that your teacher?" Asked Simon but I was already staring at him. Heart broken and confused.

"Yeah..." I said.

"I thought he was single. Why's he out with that girl? And holding hands?" Asked Simon.

"I don't know..." I said.

"C'mon, let's go say hi." Said Simon and dragged me over to him.

"Hey! You're Clary's teacher. Hi, I'm Simon." Said Simon and smiled at Jace.

"Hey, I'm Jace." Said Jace, abnormally nice, and shaking his hand.

"Hello Miss Fray." Said Jace

"Hi Mr. Wayland." I mumbled.

"Oh hey Clary!" Said the girl he was holding hands with.

"Miss Price? What're you doing here?" I asked. Why was my Home Economics teacher with Jace?

"Jace took me out for some ice cream. I guess that's what you two love birds are doing as well!" Said Miss Price and I faked a smile.

"Yeah, we always used to get ice cream back in Cali." Said Simon smiling.

"Why are you two guys out here anyway? I mean... I thought you were dating Mr. Wayland." I said, obviously implying that I was jealous.

"Oh well, she just changed. Some guy I think she used to know, and I guess he was her weakness, just came in and swooped her off her feet." Said Jace and I looked at him with a very angry face.

"That's such a shame Jace! I'm sorry." Said Miss Price and placed a hand on Jace's arm.

"Fuck off!" I thought and it almost slipped out of my mouth but i swallowed it back it when Simon decided to speak.

"That sucks bro. Well, either way, Clary and I gotta scoot. We have to catch up and stuff." Said Simon and shook both of their hands.

"Pleasure to meet you Simon." Said Jace and smiled.

"Actually! Mr. Wayland I wanted to speak to you about my studies and tutoring. Will you come today? Since it's Monday and all..." I said.

"Oh, but don't you want to spent time with Simon?" He asked.

"I'm leaving in... about an hour. I've got to be at the airport pretty soon so I'm gonna head that way with Clary." Said Simon.

"Alright. Well, see you later Miss Fray and I hope to see you again Simon." Said Jace and we parted.

"Your teacher's pretty chill." Said Simon and I scoffed.

The car ride was just Simon talking about how "chill" Jace is.

"So, are you gonna miss me?" Asked Simon.

"Hmmm... Maybe." I said

"Love you babe." Said Simon and kissed me.

"I love you too." I said. "Who's picking you up in Cali?"

"Maya." Said Simon and I gently nodded.

"Maya as in the one that used to be in my surf class?" I asked and he nodded.

"Aight, cool. See you next week right?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yup. Bye Gingy." He said and hugged me one last time and left.

Great... Now, what do I do about Jace?

**GUYS IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I had written the story down and it was perfection but it deleted and I cried and yeah... I wrote down the things I could remember and it might not be so good but yeah... :L So well, that's Simon! And Maya was mentioned...**

**Jace: Hmm... I might ask out Holly again.**

**Simon: Who's Holly?**

**Jace: Miss Price. Isn't she a beauty?**

**Simon: She's hot man.**

**Alec: Jace, stop.**

**Magnus: Let him continue. Obviously Clary won't mind since she's with SIMON and was a total bitch to me.**

**Simon: Why should Clary mind?**

**Clary: No reason. Shut up you guys, favourite and review and I hate Jace Wayland.**


End file.
